Not an Indie Guy
Episode of Red Life. Summary Realizing that nobody else could endure his narcissistic personality, Nick Mallory decides to get together with Trina, who's going through a tough day unintentionally caused by Laney. Plot The episode begins with a flashback to a previous week where Nick Mallory goes though a breakup with his then girlfriend. We flash forward to the current day where Nick is visiting a therapist, grieving over the departure of one of the only girls who could put up with him. He then realizes that Trina is as flawed as he is, and determines that she's the only one who could possibly put up with him. Meanwhile, Trina is driving to work, but realizes that the brake cable in her car has been cut. She winds up crashing into the ticket booth, causing her paycheck to get cut to pay for damages and leading to a suspension. Things get worse as Trina gets mugged and drenched in mud while walking home. She makes it home and is greeted by Nick, unaware of what happened. He accidentally makes things worse by bringing up Trina's job, which causes her to run off in tears. As the days go on, Trina slowly sinks into a depressive state, unwilling to talk to her friends or do anything at all. Mina unsuccessfully tries to cheer Trina up, but it fails to go anywhere. Believing he's somehow at fault for Trina's depression, he tries to get her attention and get close to her, but it drives her away further. Trina's down period stagnates to a suicide attempt, which thankfully fails. Nick decides the only way he could get on Trina's good side is by going after her prime enemy. Nick confronts Corey, but he admits he had nothing to do with Trina's depression, even claiming that he was going to try and help her. The two wonder who was really responsible, and Laney confesses to the deed. She claims that Trina unintentionally ruined an intimate moment between her and Corey and it drove her over the edge. Corey berates her for what she has done and promptly abandons her. Corey convinces Nick to create a surprise date between him and Trina. Nick sets up a dinner date at a trinket shop where Trina is temporarily working, releasing feathers to simulate a cloud (as if the table is floating on one) and various lights to create an artificial starry sky. Things get bad when the lights short-circuit, causing a fire. Nick tries to put it out, which gets the attention of Trina who also tries to help, but things ultimately get worse when the entire store catches on fire. The fire alarm goes off and the sprinklers above put the fire out, but thanks to the floor drains being obscured by a carpet, the building floods. Nick and Trina nearly drown until Laney opens the door, causing her to be pushed back by the excess water. Nick and Trina grab onto a light post and land safely on the sidewalk. Corey finds Laney, and the former praises her for putting herself through a near-fatal punishment. Laney convinces Corey to beat her up so she could give him proper satisfaction for the whole ordeal, which he obliges to. Back with Nick and Trina, Nick sulks over how he ruined what was supposed to be a pleasant date, but Trina commends him for destroying the store since she supposedly hated working there. Nick asks if this means he and Trina would get together, but to his dismay, she declines, believing the relationship would be too complicated. Nick angrily tells her how hard he worked just to get close to her, and this wins Trina over because she likes his fiery temper. The two share a kiss. Trivia * The episode is loosely based on an unfinished episode for the TV series Mission Hill. * The episode was created as a response to the various shipping wars that occurred on a deviantART fan club for the series. * The therapist Nick goes to see is actually Monte Yuzna, who appeared in Strange's previous series (what is) Film. * The pollution in the lake above the bridge is merchandise revolving around Michael Moore's projects.